


Ineffable

by iBelBel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, honestly I didn’t mean to go this hard but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBelBel/pseuds/iBelBel
Summary: After lunch at the Ritz, after the apocalypse that wasn’t, after they had made the switch that had scared the hell out of heaven and the heaven out of hell, one angel and one demon found themselves in the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop. Both were pleasantly tipsy, glasses in hand and bottles of vintage wines and whiskeys and other assorted alcohols covering the table before them.





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to write fluff for these two idiots, so here we are. 
> 
> Based more off the show than the book, mainly because I’m still reading the book.

After lunch at the Ritz, after the apocalypse that wasn’t, after they had made the switch that had scared the hell out of heaven and the heaven out of hell, one angel and one demon found themselves in the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop. Both were pleasantly tipsy, glasses in hand and bottles of vintage wines and whiskeys and other assorted alcohols covering the table before them. 

Aziraphale was sat where he had begun that evening, at one end of a comfortable sofa. Despite his usual refined air, the angel now slouched, just slightly, into the cushions behind him. It wasn’t exactly an improper slouch, it was more of a softening of the spine, a release of the muscles. It was as though he had finally given his body permission to relax, fully, for the first time in centuries. 

Crowley was not where he had begun the evening. At some point the demon had slithered out of his high backed armchair and found his way onto the sofa with the angel. His head rested in Aziraphale’s lap, long legs crossed with his feet propped up on the armrest at the other end of the sofa. One lanky arm spilled over the edge of the cushion. Where the angel relaxed, Crowley positively lounged. 

Aziraphale found his hand combing delicately through Crowley’s hair. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the pleasant company, but neither seemed to mind. 

They had hit a lull in the conversation, and now sat in companionable silence. Aziraphale’s glass had long since been drained, and he eyed the nearest bottle. However, the angel felt rather the same way one might when a cat falls asleep in your lap and you’d prefer not to disturb it, and he didn’t feel like using a miracle to obtain it, so he let the bottle remain out of reach. 

As if reading his mind, or perhaps simply because his vantage point allowed himself to see the longing look in Aziraphale’s eyes, Crowley leaned over just slightly, plucked a bottle from the table and held it up. “Another, angel?” He offered. 

“Why yes. Thank you, my dear.” Aziraphale freed his fingers from where they were tangled in Crowley’s hair to take the bottle, filling the glass in his other hand. 

The demon pretended the loss of contact didn’t make his scalp tingle. He held up his glass for a refill as well. 

With glasses full and bottle back on the table, the pair resumed their silence. Aziraphale’s hand found its way back into the Crowley’s hair as he took a long sip from his glass. The demon hummed, his slitted eyes sliding shut beneath his shades. 

Aziraphale lowered his drink from his lips, bringing it to rest on Crowley’s shoulder as he smiled down at the demon. “Crowley,” he said quietly after a long moment. He almost hadn’t meant to speak, the word had really just slipped out of its own accord. 

Crowley cracked open one eye. “What is it, angel?” His tone was uncharacteristically soft, in a sleepy sort of way. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath he didn’t need, and another sip of his drink. The alcohol burned in his chest, the fire fueling his confidence. He shifted his hand from Crowley’s hair to take his shades, setting them aside so that he could see those golden eyes. 

Crowley blinked in the dim lighting that was suddenly brighter without his lenses. He glanced away from the angel, whose smile was brighter than the candles that lit the room. He held up a hand to shield his eyes. 

“Crowley, I have something I want to tell you. Please look at me, would you?” He gently touched the demon’s wrist, lowering his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, he took it in his own. 

Crowley shifted to prop himself up slightly on an elbow. Yellow eyes met blue. Aziraphale took a steadying breath. It was now or never. The pair of them were finally free of heaven and hell’s command. They were on their own side now. So what was holding him back? 

“Crowley, I want you to know, I need you to know, how much I love you.” He felt his heart stop beating, not that it needed to, as he studied the demon’s face for a reaction. Crowley raised his eyebrows slightly, and the look in his eyes told Aziraphale to keep going. 

“I love you more than I can ever say. I think more than you’ll ever know. It’s-it’s-“

“Ineffable?” Crowley supplied, curling his fingers in the lapel of Aziraphale’s coat. Their drinks were forgotten, glasses miracled out of the way as Crowley pulled Aziraphale towards himself, stopping when their faces were millimeters apart. “I know, angel.” He breathed against the other’s lips, and closed the minuscule distance between them. 

The kiss was slightly clumsy, and a little wet, and absolutely perfect. Aziraphale was the first to pull away, gazing at Crowley as if he had hung the stars in the sky. (Which, of course, he had. Some of them, anyway.)

“Aziraphale-“ Crowley began. His voice was low and rough. 

The angel stopped him. “You don’t have to say anything. I’m not expecting you to say it back.”

Crowley drew his legs in closer, sitting up a bit more to face Aziraphale. “Would you just listen?” His tone bordered between fondness and exasperation.

Aziraphale shut his mouth. “Thank you. Now, what I wanted to say is that I love you too. And I have loved you, from the very start. Ever since we met, in the Garden.” Aziraphale gasped, and Crowley continued. “You were the first being to show me kindness, after the Fall. And for that, I loved you. The more we saw of each other over the millennia, the more I fell in love with you. I knew I would love you to the end of the world.” 

“And now that’s come and gone.” Aziraphale said, his voice tight with emotion. 

“Yes, angel, and now I know I’ll love you to the end of the universe.” He brought a hand to Aziraphale’s cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb as it ran down the angel’s skin. They were happy tears. 

Aziraphale brought his arms around Crowley’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. The demon ended up in the angel’s lap, hands on either shoulder and hanging on as if his life depended on it. 

This kiss was a bit clumsier than the first, even wetter, and definitely more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
